Vincentiv Landstalker
Vincentiv the San Elf Sword Cleric of Taath is considered insane by most of Spur. Even other Sanene think him too blood thirsty. A "Vincentiv" was known previously as a San Elf of Set within Aradath several years before the emergence of this new persona years later. During this alteration, the personality of ths individual rapidly changed, as though instantly and utterly becoming possessed. The result was the complete slaughter of his wife, who was bearing child, at that time. It had been speculated that these two individuals were completely different persons, and one was simply mistaken for the other and assumed his identity. The other suggestion is that this was an act of demonic possession. What is interesting to note here is the change of appearance - the newer personality being marked with a xan'scrit drathain mask which seemed unremovable and harmful to the touch of others. Regardless of speculation, Vincentiv emerged as a Taathian. His eariler career most notable mentions being a Squire beneath a Dark Knight named Dmajh, who was within service of the Baroness Lilly. However, with the mysterious disappearance of this Knight, and the loss of recordings concerning the event, few know what became of Vincentiv during this period. The next recorded activities of Vincentiv Landstalker involved bizarre and terrible 'experimentations'. Undertaking control of the laboratories beneath the Taathian Temple, Vincentiv became infamous for his kidnappings and senseless tortures of various races. What is clearly noted amongst these experimentations is the lack of bias. No one was spared. He went so far to even starve and disect Taathians, collecting bones, fragments of skin and tissue for unknown purposes. Earning notice from the Inquisitor at the present time, Kyntavis, Vincentiv served as a second, or third, which is debated as others claim the Sanene known as Rone to be the left hand of the said Inquisitor. Regardless, following his own disappearance, Vincentiv emerged with an artifact known as the Joruum which Kyntavis had pieced together - and was proclaimed to be a gift from Taath to mark the new Inquisitor. Vincentiv's rise as Inquisitor was uneasy and unsettling amongst the clergy. Vincentiv was not a priest, thus, how could this San speak the word of Taath? As if predicting these claims, Vincentiv became somewhat reclusive, before an event occured which would alter him once more. Within dozens of spectators, Vincentiv's mask was struck twice by a strange colored lightning bolt which seemed to issue from the heavens. The mask seeming to seeth and glow that could melt the flesh of others seemed to have little effect upon his physical form, yet dire effects on his persona. An inner-war seemed to rage outloud - before the climax of the event in which the mask was shattered utterly. It was said that Vincentiv's own disappearance was marked with shadows, which swallowed him whole as his body seeped into the very ground. Vincentiv emerged yet again anew - though now marked clearly with crimson eyes, and of the clerical faith. His exploits as Inquisitor remain mainly unknown as his actions worked through others which seemed fanatically devote to his own mysterious purposes. However, the pinnacle of his reign as Inquisitor seemed to point towards two matters: The Unification of the Taathian Church which existed due to Kyntavis' actions - and the Opening of the Maw of the Demonic World of Taganoth. Few know what occured between Foom, the present day Inquisitor, and Vincentiv in order to meet a truce and unify the Church once more. However, more is known concerning the battle which waged at the Gateway of Taganoth. Proving his generalship - Vincentiv sacrificed his entire congregation within a needless battle at the Gateway upon the eve of a full moon. This gave hint to the fact that the Taathians -required- a full moon in order to breach the gateway to the Demonic World. However, the very opposite was true. Under the guise of the blackest night, in utter silence, the Taathians opened the Gateway to Taganoth, unleashing the Hordes of Demons and their Masters upon Aradath, as well as utterly cursing Vincentiv forever. Before his arrival in Spur he had the normal features known of Sanene, but now he remains transformed forever after his vile ambitions. Now he is marked with pale skin, crimson colored eyes and the curse of the six gods upon his back. The twisted physical features of an individual which can only reflect upon the darkness of a damned soul. Category:San Elf Category:Taath Category:Cleric Category:Character